girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-08-09 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Whole pack of surprised sparkhounds down there plus at least one hunter and/or handler, who was in the middle of butchering a sea lion by the looks of it since it has a neck. I initially thought they were near a coast somewhere, but not so sure. I hope that reindeer clank has a mega turbo drive with lots of power in it because its going to have to start running the moment they land. -- 08:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's a deer, not a sea lion. I can see the front legs. Argadi (talk) 09:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Plus, think about where Agatha is - deep in the Transylvanian mountains. How many sea lions live there? AndyAB99 (talk) 14:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks like an ordinary hunting party to me, but then I'm not the one who is trying to escape Tweedle and his minions. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Those glowing blue eyes along with two of the hounds standing upright says "Sparkhound". Of course they're sparkhounds, you think Agatha and company was going get away that easily? 10:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: given what the GG world is like, glowing blue eyes and dogs standing upright do not really speak against an ordinary hunting party for all we know. Finn MacCool (talk) 12:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::True. Also they could still be sparkhounds, but controlled by a rival spark or rebels. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Somehow the two front legs there liooked like a fin, and the shadow on the horse looked like the rear end of a seal or sea lion. It also didn't quite seem correct to me either that they were sea lions since I couldn't explain the antlered skin on the other horse. Of course though, I posted way late at night. ::::::Also, theres actually a third one standing upright at the bottom of the panel and you can see the hands on some of them. Andy has a point in that they could be controlled by a rival spark and we don't know if the use of the sparkhounds is limited to members of the Knights of Jove (like the Mongfish family) and the Storm King families or if those outside the organization and families (and their vassals/minions) use them as well. 15:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I am inclined to guess that after Agatha made a point of getting over the peaks, and Tweedle and Seffie were specifically talking about searching the castle, these are probably not Refuge of Storms people. They certainly don't seem to have been looking for Agatha -- the Sparkhunds or semi-bipedal wolves or whatever they are appear to have been relaxing while their human butchers the deer, or something. :::::::This doesn't guarantee they're friendly, of course, but I think there's a chance we're coming up on conversation rather than a flight before wolves. PersephoneKore (talk) 17:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::At this distance from the Refuge of Storms, even if they are attached to it, they may not know about Agatha. It is possible they will not immediately be hostle. AndyAB99 (talk) 20:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Then again, most of Europa hates and fears sparks. For good reason. This might be analagous to having Josef Stalin parachute into your picnic, at least in terms of emotional response. johnwillo (talk) 02:51, August 10, 2013 (UTC) What is that symbol on Agatha's hat? Rancke (talk) 23:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I do not believe that it has ever been shown before. I'm calling it unkown and am waiting for the Perfessers to reveal what it is. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:42, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I thought it was the remains of a winged Sturmvoraus insignia (is that a Storm King insignia?), like the one Tweedle is wearing, that had been hastily torn off. Just one wing left. johnwillo (talk) 07:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Compare it with the sigl Tweedle is wearing . Agathas looks more like a steering wheel than a gear. And it has three spokes (two visible), not four. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::The sigil reminds me of this. I'd be impressed if it were true. Probably a coincidence. Tarvek (talk) 02:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC)